


I'm Staring Right At The Other Half Of Me (Originalshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Selectively Mute Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Red loved to play the piano loudly, and Green loved to listened to heavy music too loud.





	I'm Staring Right At The Other Half Of Me (Originalshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate au where your soulmate can hear the music you're listening to/playing
> 
> i have a fascination with red playing the piano and this blossemed okay?? also because i was malaga when i wrote this and my dad and i when to a music museum and i played the piano for a spanish girl who giggled really cutely i started playing the piano and stuffed up because i was a few weeks out of practice. it was so cute i died,,, that was a good day
> 
> title is from mirror by justin timberlake because i'm not creative
> 
> originally written: 08/10/2017

Ever since Red was a little boy, he loved to play the piano. He started lessons when he was four and he hasn't gone a day without practice, his fingers always itching to play when he returned home and saw the wonderful instrument. Whenever he'd invite friends over (the lovable Yellow, the hyperactive Gold or Arceus forbid both) they'd always make him play for they did anything else, because what he played was always stunning. He'd always show people what new things he had to play (usually songs from video games, or something from the nineties) whenever he got the chance, because it made him happy. 

He'd always wondered if that's what his soulmate could hear, him playing his piano as the notes drifted from the paper to his ears. He always woke up at early hours to Hard Rock music, another one of his favourites, playing through his head while his soulmate listened to it on his end. He wondered why it was never during the day, but never pondered because he would wake up in the early hours of the morning and just play away like nobody's business. 

So now, at age twenty-five and teaching piano to anyone wishing, he was being let through a new local music museum by his two friends. Gold was the one to convince him to go, Red immediately agreeing when he told him that he was allowed to play piano there. They looked around at the exhibits before Red started to feel the excitement in his heart at the idea of play, fingers itching. Yellow was the first to notice his twitching fingers and giggled, rolling her eyes. 

"Okay, we'll find a piano for you to play," Gold looked over with a small him and permanent grin, shaking his head. 

"Have you got something new for us?" He asked, and Red smiled and nodded. He hadn't shown anyone, and had been practicing for a few weeks. The only person he could think would've heard was his soulmate. 

(After having done some research, he found that soul mates can hear music that's played by hand rather than a system. Which means Red soulmate had heard him play piano since they were little kids if Red's soulmate was a similar age.)

The three made their way to a red room, which the lady at the front desk explained was rooms with different instruments to play, also stating that some might be out of tune. 

As soon as they walked in, they noticed two people talking, who stopped and looked over. The girl of the group had luscious looking brown hair, wearing a dress obviously showing off her legs. The boy had spikey of a darker shade, his green eyes bright. He wore more appropriate clothing, but Red couldn't help but notice the muscles under his black shirt. 

Yellow smiled at them, "Is it okay if my friend here plays piano?" She asked, gesturing to Red, who didn’t meet their eyes. The girl smiled at them sweetly, blue eyes focused on the male gestured. 

She giggled. "Of course a cutie like him can."

Red's face went the colour of his name, but he took a deep breath and walked over to the piano, pressing a few keys before actually beginning to play. Yellow, Gold and the teenage girl watched as his fingers played among the black and white keys, slowly. The unknown male watched with a confused gaze, swearing he'd heard this song before from somewhere, even though it sounded nothing like he would listen to. 

When the pace of the music sped up did his brain register where exactly he'd heard it before, his eyes widening as he realised who the person playing the piano was. When he'd finished, he quickly spoke up, "Play the one you play in the morning when you wake up."

The male froze and he continued, "It’s a Beatles song, I think."

The person playing the piano didn't move, but obeyed, the intro of 'Love Me Do' playing throughout the room as it continued, the boy with emerald eyes watching on intently. He loved to listen to his soulmate play the piano whenever he did, often at unimaginable hours of the morning and night. At first he was annoyed by it, waking up at six am some mornings to the sound of piano playing through his head. But it grew on him. 

When the song ended, the play looked back to the boy with green eyes. He cleared his throat before quietly speaking, "You play your music at horrible hours."

He chuckled, nodding. "And you play your piano at horrible hours."

The other blushed a little and smiled, "maybe."

Gold looked between them, before smiling and grabbed Yellow's hand, leading her out as they realised that Red had just met his soulmate. The boy looked at his female friend, who pouted at him jokingly but obliged, wink as she left. The room was quiet after the red door was gently shut, Red staring at the keys of the piano while he soulmate sat where he was. 

Red jumped a little when he sat down next to him on the piano stool, the two meetings gazes. "I'm Green," the green eyed boy, with a much fitted name, had a small smile fitted on his lips. 

Red felt shy around him slightly and left his gaze, "Red."

He felt his face flush when Green pulled his chin so they met eyes again, lips smirking. "C'mon Red, my  _ face _ isn't that bad."

Red looked at him for a moment before smiling. "I guess not."

Green leaned over closer and brushed their lips together teasingly, moving around to kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear, "I bet my lips are better."

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it was longer than 959 words but hey


End file.
